


Black butler mysterious girl

by Historymaker99



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: An oc black butler story. A young girl mysteriously appears on a rainy night at the phantomhive manor. What secret does she have that not even she really knows about and what does the undertaker have to do with her? *FINISHED*





	1. Chapter 1

(In this story ciel is 17 same as Scarlett)

Thunder and lightning lit up the sky. Scarlett ran as quick as she could as rain pelted her. soaking and clogging her long dress and petticoat. “I have to get to a town” she cried to herself. Suddenly in the dark through the ahead trees she saw a manor. “A home” she whispered. I wonder what family lives here”. 

She ran as fast as she could up the front steps up to the front door. She raised her fist and banged as hard as she could on the front door. “Help please” she cried. “they're after me please”. The door opened and there stood a man dressed in a black suit and tailcoat. 

“Are you this home's butler sir” she panted. “Yes I am and who might you be” he asked narrowing his red eyes. “I am lady Paisley my home was attacked burned to the ground and my family was killed”. “Men were after me wanting to sell me as a slave I've been running for 2 days and no food please sir”. 

“How may I believe you and your ludicrous story”?Scarlett pulled a necklace from under dress. “Now do you believe me” she sobbed. The butler held the locket in his hand. “Well” he whispered. “This has the seal of the house of Paisley”. She nodded. “I've been trying to tell you”. 

“Well then of course you may come in i'll alert my young master that you are here”. “Who is the master of this manor good butler if I may ask”. “Why he is known as earl phantomhive mlady”. Her eyes widened. she had heard tale of the house of phantomhive. “I'll stay here” she said. The butler nodded. “I am Sebastian michaelis welcome to the manor”. Scarlett nodded as Sebastian walked up the stairs upstairs.

With Sebastian   
Sebastian knocked on the door to ciel's room. “Young master” he said as he opened the door. Ciel slowly sat up. “What is it Sebastian” he muttered. “It's not even morning”. “We have a slight problem at the moment”. “Well what is it”? “It seem as if a lady has shown up on our doorstep holding the crest of the house of Paisley young master”. 

“Did she say why she was here Sebastian”. “Yes it seems that her family manor was attacked and her family killed she is the only person who wasn't killed and she said men were after her she's been running for 2 days and no food”. Ciel swung his legs off the bed. “Well I must go meet her Sebastian”. “Yes my lord”.

With Scarlett   
Scarlett sat on the couch by the entrance door. She sighed tears starting to roll down her face. Mother. Clara. “Are you lady paisley”? Scarlett turned. A boy that appeared to be the same age as her stood at the top of the stairs. “Yes I am” Scarlett” said as she stood. 

“I am Scarlett paisley”. “I am ciel phantomhive” the boy said walking down the stairs. “Now tell me why did you choose this home”. “I was running through the trees sir I was being chased by the men who attacked my home”. 

“Why were they chasing you”? “I believe it was to sell me into slavery”. Ciel walked closer. “Let me see your necklace that my butler told me about”. Scarlett took out the necklace again. “That is the seal but I must see if it's genuine can you take it off so I can see it”. Scarlett froze. “M-my mother told me never to take it off she said I was a cursed child and that taking it off would curse this necklace protects me”.

“Then I must turn you out I have to know that necklace is real or else you can't stay here I will see you as an imposter of the Paisley family”. “I was beaten” she said as she stared shaking. “The one time I took it off”. “You have psychological damage from that don't you”. Scarlett nodded. Ciel sighed. 

“Sebastian”? “Yes my lord”? “Get this girl a hot meal, a bath, and some bed clothes”. “She may stay here tonight we will find out what to do with her in the morning”. “Yes my lord come along miss paisley”. Scarlett nodded as she followed Sebastian to the dining hall. 

“Here is a bowl of our best soup with mousse pudding and cup of our best earl grey”. “Thank you” she whispered as she ate. When she had finished Sebastian lead her upstairs me to the bathroom where a steaming tub awaited. After the bath Sebastian helped her into a long nightgown and lead her to a guest bedroom. He pulled back the covers. 

“You know you don't have to be so nice to me Sebastian you aren't my butler”. “Well you are a lady so of course I must help you”. Scarlett nodded and laid down. “It's been a few days since I've slept in a nice bed”. A tear fell down her cheek. 

“Why lady why do you cry” Sebastian asked. “I miss my mother she was so kind and sweet I loved her so”. “How about your father”? “Never knew my father my mother called him a worthless tramp who left us”. “I know she hated me but she said she had to love me because I was her own child”. 

Sebastian nodded. He went to the closet and pulled out a stuffed rabbit with an eyepatch. “This is top of the line of phantomhive toys if you want you can sleep with this if it makes you feel better”. Scarlett blushed. “Thank you Sebastian” she said as she held the bunny tightly snuggling into her pillow and blankets. “Good night lady paisley ” he said as he left the room shutting the door behind him


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the sunlight through the window woke up Scarlett. A knock was heard on the door. “Come in” she mumbled. The door opened and a maid with dark orange hair walked in. “Hello miss my names meyrin and Sebastian asked me to bring one of me dresses for you as we don't have any outfits for ladies in your size”. Scarlett sighed and nodded. “You don't like the dress then” meyrin said sadly. “it's all I have”. “Oh no” Scarlett said. “it's lovely I've just never worn a servant's outfit before”. Meyrin nodded. “Let me help you get this dress on”.

After Scarlett was dressed she headed downstairs for breakfast. Ciel sat at the head of the table sipping on a cup of tea. He looked up when Scarlett walked in. He sat down his tea. “Since you are a lady we must get you some dresses better than a maids dresses”. Scarlett nodded. 

“We must figure out what to do with you” he said. “If what you say is true and you are the last of your family then your family has no power anymore”. Scarlett nodded. “So you can stay on as a servant or a personal servant to me you will be treated as the lady you are”. 

“Well I can cook that's about it I was never allowed to be close to servants except my personal butleress”. “Understandable” ciel said. “So what must I do as your personal servant” Scarlett asked. “Well you may live in the guest bedroom but you can wear a maid's outfit it will be easier to wear and you won't have maid's duties like meyrin you will stay close to me at all times this is your job and your trial run is that clear Scarlett”? 

Scarlett nodded. “yes it is”. “Good now if you'll come with me to my office I will explain what today's schedule is”.

Scarlett nodded and followed him upstairs. Ciel sat at his desk and pointed to a chair by his desk. “Sit here and I'll give you a job to do Scarlett”. “May I call you ciel then”? He smirked. “of course Scarlett”. “I have some rules for you though”. 

“Oh what may they be” she asked. “Strictly obey my instructions never ask too many questions and no cats as I'm allergic”. “Well you don't have to worry about cats or dogs ciel I'm allergic to both”. “Well that's okay then”. 

 

5 months later  
Ciel and Scarlett have become close friends.  
Ciel gave Scarlett some papers to do on local business. “You know 2 people doing these cuts my papers in half” he smiled. Scarlett nodded. “This does make these go quicker”. “Break time lord and lady” Sebastian said opening the door and pushing in a tea cart with sandwiches and tea. “Looks delicious” Scarlett said. “Yes thank you Sebastian” ciel said. “You are quite welcome my lord”. 

Scarlett and ciel are the sandwiches quietly. “Well we finished all the work for today” ciel said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sebastian walked in holding a letter. “Urgent message my lord”. 

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine give me the letter” he said. Sebastian handed the letter and to ciel and he opened it and read it. His eyes widened. “Is it one of your odd jobs again ciel that you are always going on”? “Yes it is Scarlett” he smiled. 

“Don't worry we can continue our reading of volumes of business when I return”. Scarlett hugged ciel. “Be safe ciel”. “Don't worry about me I'll be just fine”. She kissed his cheek. Ciel blushed and stuttered. “I may have developed a crush on you ciel” she blushed. “I'm sor-” before Scarlett could finish ciel kissed her softly on the lips. “I'm having a crush on you too Scarlett”. “I love you ciel” she whispered. “I love you too Scarlett”. “Now I have to go Scarlett I'll be back later”. “Bye ciel”.

When ciel had left the room Scarlett sighed and smirked. “I wanna see what work he does” she whispered. She snuck out of the manor and hopped on one of the horses in the stable and headed out to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

She followed him to London to an alley way. She hid behind a barrel. Ciel and Sebastian stood in front of a house. “What are they doing” she muttered. Suddenly someone stepped out of the house. Scarlett gasped it was the butler of madame red grell and he was covered in blood. 

“Oh my” he gasped. “I guess I better show you two my true self”. Gone was his brown hair and instead he had red hair. “Hello I'm grell sutcliff and I'm a shinigami a reaper of souls and I sense someone else here not completely human”. “Come out here little pet”. Scarlett gasped as grell ran towards the barrel she was behind. 

The barrel was slashed by a chain saw and ciel gasped. “Scarlett what are you doing here”? “I wanted to make sure you were truly okay ciel”. “Ah I see the source of the magic coming from you it's from your necklace little pet”. He wrapped his hand around the necklace. 

“Hey let go please my mother gave me this she told me to never take it off from around my neck”. “And why would she say such a thing little pet” grell said. “Well she said it was because I was cursed”. “Why would you be cursed”? “I don't know” she cried. 

“Leave her alone release her at once” ciel yelled. “Certainly” grell said yanking the necklace from around Scarlett’s neck. Suddenly power surged around Scarlett. Her shoulder length brown hair flowed down her back and turned silver and her eyes glowed yellow. Grell gasped. “You're.”. he grinned. “why you're half shinigami aren't you little pet”. He kissed her cheek. “Well this does make this exciting doesn't it bye kid bye bassy”. Grell turned on his heel and ran down the street. 

Scarlett fell to her knees sobbing and shaking. Ciel ran over. “Scarlett” he whispered. “Are you okay”? Scarlett nodded as she stood. She picked up her broken necklace. “This was the last thing I have of my mother”. Ciel wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“We’ll think of something to do about all this shinigami business Scarlett”. “Right now I need to ask you if maybe your mother was a shinigami”? Scarlett shook her head. “She did not have yellow eyes”. “What about your father”? “I never knew my father so I wouldn't know ciel”. “I'm scared” she whispered. Ciel kissed her forehead. “Don't worry Sebastian and I shall protect you Scarlett ”. “Now let's head back to the manor”.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don't have to become a full shinigami do I ciel” Scarlett asked the next day at breakfast. “I don't believe so but just to be sure I know a shinigami who works as undertaker in London we will go today”.

The carriage stopped outside of the undertakers building. Scarlett ciel and Sebastian stepped inside. “Ah my best customers the queen's guard dog his butler and…” the undertaker stopped and walked out from behind his desk. “Well well what do we have here a half shinigami half human”? “This is Scarlett paisley ever since her necklace was broken a spell was released that sealed this”. 

The undertaker froze and slowly walked over to Scarlett. “Is something the matter sir” she asked. “Did you say paisley”? “Yes we did” said ciel. “Was your mother's name bellatrix paisley”? Scarlett nodded. “Yes did you know my mother”?

The Undertaker grabbed Scarlett in a hug. “What the devil are you doing” ciel asked. “Oh I knew your mother was pregnant” he said smiling like a maniac. “Hello my daughter”. 

Ciel and Scarlett gasped. “You're her father” ciel whispered. “Why did you leave my mother” Scarlett asked. “She wanted me to leave” the undertaker said seriously. “She hated me for getting her pregnant and she said she would hate our child”. 

“She was kind to me at times” Scarlett said. “but I could feel a coldness and hatred”. “How do I know you are my father” she said. “I can see your silver hair but what about your eyes”? The undertaker lifted his bangs and Scarlett gasped. His eyes were light yellow just as hers were. 

Scarlett started crying. “I thought that I had no relatives left and now I'm so happy”. Undertaker held her close. “It's alright”. Ciel walked up. “So you are my Scarlett’s father”. The undertaker nodded. “Take care of my girl lord phantomhive don't hurt her or I swear I will reap your soul”. 

Scarlett and ciel spent days strolling in the garden working and having afternoon tea together. “I can't believe he's my father” she whispered. “I know I certainly did not expect that”. “Ciel I've decided not to become a shinigami I'll follow a human life and not kill anybody”. Ciel smiled and kissed Scarlett. “That's why I love you”. “You are so kind and compassionate about others Scarlett”.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett was lost in thought reading some of her favorite books when suddenly a thought crossed her. She started shaking. Ciel walked in and noticed her shaking. “ Scarlett what is the matter” he asked walking over. “ I had a thought ciel what if the men who were after me the night my manor was attacked weren't after me for slave trade but for my shinigami blood”. “That would explain why they were after you but they would have to had known your secret did you know the men who attacked”. Scarlett shrugged. “It's a bit hazy now but I'm sure it was my two uncles who came after me”.

Sebastian walked into the library. “Excuse my lord and lady there seems to be two visitors who are looking for lady paisley”. “Tell them we will come see them” ciel said. “Yes my lord” Sebastian said as he exited. Scarlett and ciel walked out of the library to where the guests were waiting. 

The two men stood. “Scarlett we've been looking for you everywhere”. Scarlett froze in horror. “No” she whispered her eyes widening. “Scarlett what's wrong” ciel asked. “No” she screamed. “Uncle Jake uncle chronos”. 

“Ciel” she said turning to ciel. “They are the men who attacked my home they killed all my servants and my mother”. Ciel's eyes blazed. “Is this true” he asked turning to the two men. 

One of the men laughed. “Can you blame us lord phantomhive I mean look at her she's a freak she belongs in a circus and they would've paid good money to for a silver haired yellow eyed mysterious lady too bad she got away from us but since she's here that won't happen now”. 

“I will not allow this” ciel says removing his eye patch. “Sebastian Remove these two men from my home immediately this is an order”. “As you wish master” he said bowing. 

As Sebastian kicked them out ciel turned to Scarlett. Scarlett gasped seeing the mark in ciel's eye. “That looks like a demon contract” she whispered. “Oh ciel you didn't”. He sighed. “I did when I was a 12 year old”. He told her his story and by the end Scarlett was crying. 

“There's no need to cry Scarlett” ciel said. “it's been 5 years”. Scarlett wrapped ciel in a hug. “I'll make sure you're never hurt like that again I promise ciel”. “Thank you Scarlett” he whispered.

“Ciel” Scarlett said releasing him from the hug. “Those two know where I am now maybe I should leave go into hiding maybe”. Ciel nodded. “yes I can't have you hurt kitten”. Scarlett blushed. “Kitten”? Ciel blushed. “Maybe I would be safe with father” Scarlett said.” You want to live with your father” ciel asked. “Only till all this stuff dies down I promise when it's over I'll return to the manor”. Ciel kissed her cheek. “As you wish Scarlett”.

Sebastian got the carriage ready and they set out for London. Scarlett sighed softly and twisted her long silver braid in her hands. “Are you alright Scarlett” ciel asked. “I'm just worried does everyone see me as a freak that belongs in a circus ciel”? Ciel's heart broke as Scarlett cried. “Of course not Scarlett I still love you don't I”? She smiled. “thank you ciel”.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived in front of undertakers shop. Scarlett ciel and Sebastian stepped out of the carriage and opened the door to the shop. “Ah welcome back lord phantomhive” undertaker said. Suddenly he frowned and walked over to Scarlett. He pulled her in for a hug. 

“Who has caused you to cry my daughter” he asked. Scarlett cried harder burying her head in the undertaker's neck. “Oh father” she sobbed. “It was my mother's two brothers they were the ones who attacked my manor and killed mother they knew of my secret heritage and they said they were after me”. “They said since I'm so young and have silver hair and odd colored eyes I look so mysterious and weird that they were going to sell me to the circus because I look like a freak”. 

“How dare they” undertaker snarled. He stepped back a bit from Scarlett and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Scarlett you are nowhere near odd or freaky looking why you are a beautiful young shinigami it's normal to have the hair color of your shinigami parent be glad you don't have bright red hair like a shinigami I know”. 

Scarlett shivered. “Are you talking about grell”? “How do you know him” he asked. “He's the one who broke the necklace that mother made me wear to hide that I'm a shinigami”.

“Now tell me why you are all here” the undertaker asked. “We want Scarlett to be safe” said ciel. “So I'm letting her live with you till her uncle's stop hunting her”. “The safest place for a shinigami is the shinigami academy” said the undertaker. “I don't want to kill” Scarlett said. 

The undertaker nodded. “yes but what it really is is that you are helping people find peace from suffering”. “If I must go I'll go father”. Ciel walked over. “Will we see each other again”? “Yes” the undertaker nodded. “She will maybe be gone 2 years tops depending on how good she is”.

Scarlett enrolled at the shinigami academy. On her first day eyes widened to see her a silver haired female shinigami. “Hello my name is Scarlett” she smiled. “you may know my father he is a undertaker shinigami in London”.


	7. Chapter 7

2 years later  
Ciel was called by the queen on a job of a puppet master. As ciel and Sebastian round the corner to sneak into the villain's lair they almost bumped into two people. “Oooo bassy hello”. It was grell and… ciel's eyes widened. “Scarlett” he whispered. Scarletts eyes widened. “Ciel” she cried coming over and hugging him tight. “How have you been” he asked. 

“Oh it was amazing look”. she smiled and pulled out a silver and black scythe”. She grinned. “This is my death scythe I passed the academy with flying colors except…” she sighed. 

“I got paired with tomato head here”. “Hey that's offensive” grell mumbled. “Little pet could you be nicer please”? Scarlett rolled her eyes. “How many times have I told you not to call me little pet grell”? “Not enough”. Scarlett groaned.

At the end after defeating the puppet master ciel Scarlett sebastian and grell walked out of the castle. “will you come home with us” Scarlett ciel asked. “Yes of course ciel”.

Scarlett always had orders from the head shinigami and was gone a lot on missions. One night at dinner ciel finally asked the question. “Do you think your father would allow you to marry me” he asked. “We will have to go tomorrow and get his blessings” Scarlett said grinning from ear to ear.

They got the carriage and set out. After the ride they went in to talk to undertaker. When ciel asked undertaker he frowned. “Scarlett come with me” he said seriously. “What is it” she asked when ciel was out of earshot. Undertaker sighed. “I know you are in love but you must know that shinigami don't die we are immortal we have to be to continue our job”. Scarlett's eyes widened in horror. “You mean I'll outlive ciel”? He nodded sadly. “I'm so sorry Scarlett”.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the back of the shop. “Scarlett what's wrong” ciel asked. Scarlett didn't answer and ran to the carriage flung open the door and got in. Scarlett sniffled sitting in the carriage by herself. 

Ciel ran out and hopped in the carriage. “Scarlett what's wrong”? “We have to go our separate ways” she whispered. “What” ciel said in horror. “I can't get close to anyone ciel”. “Why what did he say to you”? “I'm immortal” she cried. “I can't die ciel when you're old and have grey hair I'll still look like I'm 17”. 

Ciel wrapped her in a hug. “I'll always love you Scarlett please” he said with begging eyes. “I'll stay here” she whispered. “I can see you when you visit but I can't marry you ciel”. Ciel nodded. “I understand you don't want to get close to humans but please don't shut me out”. “I won't ciel I promise”. 

Scarlett hopped out of the carriage as Sebastian walked out of undertakers shop. “Where are you going my lady” he asked. “I'm staying with father Sebastian ciel will explain”. “Understood”.

The bell rang as Scarlett walked back into the shop. “Scarlett you're back” undertaker whispered. “Oh father” she said sadly. “I decided to leave ciel behind and live with you so I don't get too attached to humans”. 

Undertaker nodded. “Yes well I can use some help around the shop can you become my apprentice on the side while you work with your shinigami partner”. She nodded. Suddenly the door opened and in ran grell. “Little pet it's time for our next mission”.

An anger mark appeared on undertakers forehead. He took his hat off and swept back his bangs. “Tell me grell” he said in a dark voice. “Why do you call my daughter little pet”? Grell’s face pales. “well uh ah gotta go” he said running out the door. Undertaker smiled and his bangs fell back into place and his goofy voice came back. “Now then sweetheart go enjoy your mission”. Scarlett smiled. “of course father”.


	8. Chapter 8

“It gives me happiness to help these souls find peace” Scarlett smiled. “Yes it does” says grell. “You know what would set your hair beautifully”? “What grell”? “A red and white striped bow just like my bow around my neck”. 

Scarlett sighed. “Yeah it would but for right now let's get back to work”. “How many do we have left for tonight grell”? “We have one left for tonight and we are done”. “Well what are we waiting for grell let's go”.

They stood in front of a manor. Scarlett froze. “Wh-who's dying in the phantomhive manor grell”? He bowed his head. “Oh Scarlett I'm so sorry but it's lord phantomhive”. Scarlett's breath caught as they snuck into ciel's bedroom. He was reading on his bed. 

He looked up when Scarlett and grell walked in. Ciel is now 70 years old and it brings Scarlett to tears. “I'm so sorry ciel it's your time”. He sighs. “Figures it's time to greet death”. Tears roll down her cheeks. “Who would you like to do it” Scarlett asked. “I'd prefer you to grell if you don't mind Scarlett”. He smiled a weak smile. “You're still as beautiful as the day I met you”. Scarlett cried as she stood over ciel. “Ciel” she smiled gently. “I may not find love again for a long time so thank you for loving all the parts of me”. 

Scarlett raised her scythe and struck the final blow. As she and grell watched the cinematic records she cried at how ciel was treated when he was abducted and when he summoned Sebastian. She smiled as she saw herself in many memories and when it was over grell pulled her close and hugged her. 

“I know you loved him” he whispered. “I've loved people too who I've had to see go”. “Now let's head back Scarlett you don't want to always remember him like this”. Scarlett nodded and followed grell out of the manor.

Scarlett returns to undertaker's shop. “Long night eh” he asks. Scarlett nodded and burst into tears. “What's the matter love”? “I had to reap ciel's soul” father. “Oh my child” he whispered walking over. “Oh it's never easy to reap souls of ones you love now how's about this we work together as undertakers”. “Yeah”. Scarlett nodded as that was the last thing besides reaping that could giver her life purpose at least for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett's pov   
It hasn't been easy not being able to visit ciel anymore but I get by on my reaping and helping father with his business. I remember all the wonderful times I had with ciel and what an amazing person he was even if he was broken.  
it's been so many years since that horrible night 100 years in fact. I stayed being a shinigami to help protect souls I mean what else would I do with my immortal life. Me and father have become closer and we love each other dearly. 

Suddenly the bell rings as someone opens the door. “Hello customer how I help y-” I say as I turn around. I freeze as I see someone I haven't seen in a century. I smirk. “Well it's been a long time demon or should I say Sebastian”. He smirks as well. “Yes it's me”. I cackle with a laugh(man I sound as crazy as father). “So Sebastian” I say turning serious. “Exactly who summoned you this time”?


End file.
